Problèmes, confusion, changements
by Ulane
Summary: Rin fut capturé puis envoyé dans la Géhenne lors de la guerre opposant les démon et les humains. Parviendra-t-il à revenir ou se laissera-t-il engloutir par les ténèbres!
1. Chapter 1

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Hey, voici ma première fanfiction, enfin. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Kazue Kato.

Rin : « Bah heureusement

Ulane : Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Tu ne me connais pas, peut-être je vais te faire vivre le plus belle et amusante expérience de ta vie !

Rin : Ah oui ? Tant mieux, si tu savais le nombre de psychopathes qui nous font faire de ces truc ! Tous plus horrible les uns que les autres.

Ulane : J'ai dit peut-être héhéhé … »

Précisions : Lors de l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne suis seulement à la lecture du 6ème tome. Alors, pour moi cette histoire se passe une fois l'histoire des yeux démoniaques réglée. Et nous dirons que l'invasion vient du fait que Satan s'ennuyait et cherchait une distraction … Si vous voulez plus de précisions, ou si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose, signalez le dans votre review ! merci ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapitre n°1

Tenir, il devait tenir. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par les ténèbres. A cette pensée un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il vivait dans les « ténèbres » si on pouvait appeler la Géhenne ainsi. Rin releva légèrement la tête, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il avait été emmené ici.

Un an plus tôt :

Le combat faisait rage. Satan avait réussi à envoyer un bon nombre de démon dans notre monde. Tous les exorcistes qui étaient en état de ce battre étaient présents leurs armes ou sortilèges en main.

Chacun se battant pour sauver le monde puis bientôt pour sauver sa propre vie. Ils étaient trop, et une fois une vague achevée une autre arrivait. Tout le monde était fatigués et pourtant continuaient à combattre avec leurs dernières forces.

Rin pouvait voir Ryuji dos à dos avec Koneko, ils se battaient contre un démon assez puissant, Ryuji était blessé à sa jambe droite ce qui rendait difficile ses déplacements et Koneko semblait avoir beaucoup de blessures légères partout sur son corps. Mais ils réussiraient à le détruire, Rin en était sure.

Plus loin, Shura, Izumo et Shiemi se battaient contres d'autres démons s'aidant les unes les autres. Renzo et Yukio étaient hors de sa vue mais Rin ne s'inquiéta pas pour eux, il savait qu'ils se débrouilleraient.

«Tu ne devrais jamais détourner ton attention de ton adversaire mon prince. »

Rin observa le démon devant lui, il était énorme, difforme et peu appétissant, mais il restait quand tout même assez fort. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite pour vérifier que Kuro était toujours à ses côtés, puis il se remit en position d'attaque, levant son katana devant lui. Il s'élança sur le démon, abattant sa lame sur ce qui aurait pu être son ventre. Au moment où il allait le toucher Rin sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche.

Il esquiva de justesse la queue (ou tentacule) du démon et se réceptionna un peu plus loin. Un grognement attira son attention : « Rin, un truc se prépare, je n'aime pas ça. ». Rin regarda Kuro et lui fit signe qu'il se méfierait.

A cet instant une intonation retentie. Le ciel s'assombri et chacun pu voir une centaine de démon s'abattre sur le champ de bataille. Avant leur arrivée la situation était déjà très compliquée et difficile pour les humains, mais à cet instant elle devint critique voir complètement sans espoir voir effroyable.

Tous se retrouvèrent submergés. Rin se retrouva pris en étaux entre 4 ou 5 démons. Il essaya de s'extraire de cette situation attaquant toute chose qui l'approchait de trop près et Kuro, toujours à auprès de lui mordait toute chose qui se retrouvait à portée. Mais il perdait de la vigueur, cela faisait bientôt plusieurs heures qu'ils combattaient en discontinue.

Rin ne vit alors pas l'arme d'un des démons s'abattre sur lui étant trop occupé à en repousser un autre. Le demi-démon sentit une vive douleur à sa nuque et un sifflement strident sifflait à ses oreilles. Sa vue s'assombrit et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. « RIN ! » feula Kuro et il se précipita auprès de son maître. Avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience, le demi-démon sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer, il essaya de lutter mais il glissa tout de même dans le néant.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin connaissance, il entendit autour de lui de vives discutions. Il releva doucement sa tête douloureuse et se rendit compte que ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos quand il essaya de les bouger.

Il se mit difficilement à genoux et observa ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il devina qu'il était encore sur le champ de bataille, mais aucun bruit de combat ne se faisait entendre. Il vit aussi Kuro allongé contre lui, inconscient. Se tournant légèrement il put apercevoir tous ceux qui étaient près de lui. Il aperçut des démons et … des humains. Surpris Rin les détailla et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient des exorcistes, et de haut rang pensa-t-il à la vue de leurs uniformes.

Le demi-démon fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Quand l'un des démons se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé il dit :

« - Ho on dirait que notre petit prince c'est réveillé.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

- Oui on dirait bien. Répondit simplement l'un des humains.

- Bien, je crois que notre pacte est clos. Dis un autre se tournant vers un démon qui semblait être le plus fort.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous vendriez l'un des votre si facilement. Ricana le démon.

- nous ne le considérons pas comme « l'un des notre », dit l'homme tournant toujours son dos à Rin. Il est le fils de Satan, on l'a toujours considéré comme une arme pouvant nous servir, mais bon vu son comportement … enfin bon aujourd'hui nous est enfin utile. » L'homme cracha ses derniers mots. Le demi-démon était partagé entre deux sentiments: la colère contre cet homme et l'angoisse. Les mots « vendu » et « enfin utile » ne le quittaient pas.

« - HAHAHA! Vous êtes si drôle vous les humains ! s'écria le chef des démons. Bien, alors nous ramenons le Prince à la Géhenne et on vous laisse tranquille. »

Rin resta quelques instants sans réactions avant de s'écrier :

« Quoi ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous n'allez pas m'envoyer à la Géhenne ! Il cria cette dernière phrase à l'attention des exorcistes. L'homme répondit d'une voix calme mais montrant son irritation :

- Tous sont d'accord et si pour une fois si vous pouviez obéir sans discuter. Rin sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- NON ! Moi je ne suis PAS d'accord ! Relâchez Rin ! Le concerné sursauta à la voix de son frère Yukio et le chercha des yeux mais il était trop loin pour pouvoir le voir.

-Mais ballonnez les donc ! Ordonna l'homme. Il ne rende l'échange que plus difficile !

« Bâillonnez LES donc », Rin sentit son cœur faire un bond et une lueur d'espoir revint en lui. Mais quand il sentit quelque chose le soulevé son angoisse revint bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- C'est pas qu'on s'embête mais on doit retourner à la Géhenne avant que le portail ne se referme. Ça serait dommage que l'on soit TOUS coincé ici avec vous non ? Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- On s'en passera. » Répondit finalement l'homme d'une voix exaspérée.

Rin fut poussé en avant suivi des démons et des exorcistes qui avaient décidés de son destin. Une fois devant le portail, le petit groupe s'arrêta et le chef de l'escadrille de démon se retourna et ajouta :

« - Ha et notre roi nous a demandé une dernière chose.

- Quoi encore. Répondit d'une voix lasse et cassante.

- Ho rien de bien important. Il laissa un temps avant de reprendre une voix lente et profonde avec un sourire mauvais figer sur son visage. Il nous a juste donné l'ordre d'exterminer ceux avec qui on a traité. »

L'homme devint soudainement blanc et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste il se retrouva transpercer. Il s'effondra par terre en même temps que les autres exorcistes qui l'avait accompagné. Rin vit une vingtaine d'hommes choir et mourir dans leur propre sang.

Les démons riaient. Le fils de Satan releva une fois de plus la tête et put voir les autres humains plus loin reculer petit à petit. Parmi eux, un groupe était attaché. Il put reconnaitre Shiemi, Ryuji et Shura. Yukio lui se tortillait, essayant de défaire ses liens mais sans résultats.

Rin sentit un poids, maintenant si habituelle sur ses épaules. Kuro venait de le rejoindre. Puis une pression sous son bras lui intimant de se relever et d'avancer. Le demi-démon essaya de se dégager mais il lui était impossible de s'enfuir. On le poussa de force vers la porte et au moment où il s'avançait vers le néant un cri l'arrêta. « NON ! RIN ! Ne l'emmenez pas ! Lâchez-le ! » Shiemi cria encore et Rin s'apprêtait à ce retourner quand un démon le poussa au travers de la porte.

« - NOOOOON RIN ! » Cria Yukio. « Merde, merde, MERDE ! RIIIIN ! »

Le portail engloutit Rin, Kuro et les démons avant de disparaître à son tour dans le néant laissant seulement place à un champ de batail silencieux, des cadavres, l'épée du demi-démon et Yukio complètement anéanti par la perte de son frère jumeau.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Ulane : « Alors ce premier chapitre ?

Rin : Une calamité

Ulane : Héhéhé… t'inquiète pô Kuro est là pour te remonter le moral dans la Géhenne et pis tu vas rencontrer ou revoir une personne tout à fait intéressante ^^

Rin : Qui ça ?

Ulane (ignorant royalement Rin) : Yukio tu veux du miel parce qu'avec tout ce que tu as gueulé demain tu pourras à peine parler !

Yukio et Rin : A cause de qui hein ? (Que Yukio) : Mais merci quand même, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Ulane : Je te le donne que si tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure

Rin : Quoi ? Quand ça ?

Yukio : Elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle prévoyait… d'ailleurs merci pour le lait sucré au miel j'aurai pas du tout mal à la gorge demain. Bon alors : reviews s'il vous plaît?

Rin : Quoi ? Tu étais au courant de ce qui allait m'arriver !

Ulane : A bientôt héhéhé ^^ »


	2. Chapter 2

Blue exorcist de Kazue Kato

Hey! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction! Euh un petit peu en retard… un tout petit peu * yeux de petit chaton tout mignon qui est en train de se faire tremper par la pluie*

Dislaimair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent à Kazue Kato.

Merci à tenshiAkuma, LittleExorcist et à Lala pour leurs reviews qui m'ont littéralement faits piquer une crise d'hystérie à leurs lectures ^^'' et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. N'hésitez pas à commenter mon histoire pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapitre n°2

Yukio regarda le portail, puis, lentement, il se retourna afin de voir ses amis. Il fut rassuré par la détermination qu'il vit dans leurs regards bien qu'ils ne semblaient guère rassurés. Il inspira profondément et, d'un pas ferme il franchit la porte. Les autres le suivirent presque aussitôt, tous concentrés sur une seule personne, celle qui les poussait à franchir cette porte, Rin…

Ainsi débuta leur voyage vers ce monde fait de néant que les humains appelaient la Géhenne.

Sentant qu'il était marchait maintenant sur une surface dure, Yukio ouvrit les yeux. Il fut surpris par le paysage qui était présent sous ses yeux. La Géhenne ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il imaginait. Le ciel était sombre mais avait une nuance violette. La plaine qui était devant lui n'avait pas l'habituelle verdoyance de son monde, ici les couleurs allaient du noir, au rouge en passant par le mauve. Comme lors de la fin d'un coucher de soleil qui était dans ce monde éternel.

Yukio vit que les autres étaient arrivés et qu'ils étaient eux aussi émerveillés par ce spectacle mais cela ne dura pas. Un groupe de démon se matérialisèrent autour d'eux.

-« Ohoh ! On dirait qu'ils ont vraiment eu le courage de venir ! Ricana l'un des démons. Attrapez-les. Ordonna-t-il.

-que … » Ils ne purent en dire plus avant de se retrouver écrasés au sol. Ils ne les avaient pas vu venir ils avaient été trop rapide.

-« Bienvenue dans notre humble monde » Ils reconnurent tous le propriétaire de cette voix

_ « Méphisto » Grommelèrent-ils en même temps tout en lui lançant un regard noir

-« Hinhin, vous me feriez presque peur si vous n'étiez pas dans cette si belle position d'infériorité. Ricana-t-il. Bien trêve de bavardage, en route ! Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Les démons attachèrent puis soulevèrent leurs prisonniers sans aucun ménagement avant de suivre l'un de leurs princes des Enfers.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Assit, le dos appuyé au mur, Rin, las, se leva en soupirant. Il était dans une pièce, de taille moyenne aux couleurs sombres. Peu de lumière était diffusée, et sa seule source était une bougie posée au centre de la salle. Le mobilier était simple : une table et une chaise près de la fenêtre, une armoire qui était positionnée sur un mur adjacent et un grand coussin était posé près du mur en face. Rin se dirigea vers la porte en face de la fenêtre.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était, elle aussi sombre mais mieux allumée. Elle avait pareillement que très peu de mobilier. Shiro était assis sur l'une des chaises. Rin sourit à sa vue, le Géhenne l'avait privé de bien des choses comme de sa liberté, mais elle lui avait aussi permis de revoir son père adoptif qu'il avait cru mort. Dans un coin, Kuro somnolait sur un coussin, il était entouré de flammes bleues qui formait, autour de la divinité une sorte de cocon protecteur.

Le demi-démon posa machinalement une main sur l'une de ses épaules où habituellement se tenait son familier, et soupira de nouveau. Kuro avait eu d'énormes difficultés à survivre dans ce monde. Dès qu'il s'éloignait de Rin, il était soudainement extrêmement fatigué et devenait fiévreux à cause de l'atmosphère de la Géhenne.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les démons prenaient possession d'un humain lorsqu'il venait dans notre monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas survivre dans l'Assiah et vice versa, les créatures du monde matériel ne pouvaient pas subsister dans la Géhenne.

Mais Rin étant à demi-humain à demi-démon n'avait eu pas cet inconvénient, bien qu'il se sentit très fatigué pendant les premiers mois. Il dégageait aussi une sorte d'aura ( peut-être à cause de son sang mêlé ou de son feu qui avaient encore des vertus non connus pour notre jeune héro) qui arrivait à réduire les effets que la Géhenne avait sur Kuro et qui lui permettait de résister. Ainsi Kuro ne quitta jamais les épaules de son maître pendant plus d'un an.

Le Père se leva et déclara d'une voix lente qui trahissait son anxiété:

« - Un démon vient de m'annoncer que notre magnifique et grand tyran Satan veut te voir immédiatement. Et que si tu as la bonne idée de sécher cette entrevue, quelques personnes risquent de payer ton insolence. »

Rin resta perplexe. C'était bien la première fois que son père le menaçait indirectement. D'habitude, lorsqu'il voulait le voir, il lui envoyait simplement sa garde personnelle pour le ramener de force. Mais l'implication d'une tierce personne le gênait. Il se contenta simplement de répondre d'un ton neutre :

« - Eh bien allons-y, on n'a pas trop le choix. »

Il alla vers Kuro, dissipa les flammes qui l'entouraient et le plaça sur ses épaules. Le chat, dormant toujours, grogna un peu mais Rin ignora ses plaintes et ajouta d'un ton ironique à l'intention de Shiro :

« - Allons donc rendre visite à mon si honorable et divin père pour voir ce qu'il me veut. »

Sur ces mots il sortit et s'enfonça dans la nuit suivit de son père adoptif.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Cela fera maintenant plus de 24 heures qu'ils avaient été capturés. Les démons les avaient tout d'abord jetés dans un des cachots du palais. Puis ils avaient été amenés à leur roi. Satan avait, du haut de son trône, rabaissé dans un premier temps, puis avait semé le trouble dans leur esprit.

Serait-il possible que Rin ne vienne pas les aider ? Les paroles du tyran des enfers résonnaient dans leur tête.

Yukio se remémora cet entrevue avec le souverain des ténèbres.

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il viendra vous délivrer, vous qui l'avez vendu pour sauver vos misérables petites vies, vous qui l'avez plongé dans les ténèbres, vous qui l'avez trahit. Mais vous avez raison, il viendra ... mais pas pour vous libérer mais pour se venger, vous tuer, vous faire souffrir comme vous l'avez fait souffert.» Il avait fini sa tirade d'une voix sombre et froide se délectant de nos visages qui palissaient petit à petit devant cette probabilité que nous n'avions fait que repoussée, que nous avions toujours refusée de croire.

-« Hahahaha ! » Son rire pénétra dans l'âme de nos jeunes héros et y raisonna comme le son d'une cloche dont le timbre est profond, tétanisait votre être et accablait, frappait et détruisait votre âme.

Ils avaient ensuite été ramenés, encore tout secoué dans leurs cellules, les laissant se morfondre dans leurs obscures pensées. Les paroles du tyran ayant réussies à les faire douter. Ils avaient attendus, encore et encore. Le temps leurs paraissait long, trop long. Leur espoir avait diminué tout comme leurs confiances et détermination. Et si IL avait raison, et si il ne venait pas les sauver, et si il souhaitait vraiment se venger … Et si …

L'atmosphère était devenue insupportable quand des gardes revinrent les chercher. Ils furent attachés à des poteaux alignés les uns aux autres et placés en face du trône de Satan. Celui-ci les ignora tout bonnement. Aucune attention ne leur fut accordée pendant une longue heure. A sa gauche, Yukio pu entendre Shura grommelé quelques paroles comme quoi ils étaient là simplement pour la déco.

Puis un démon de rang inférieur entra dans la salle et s'approcha de son roi, il lui murmura quelques mots. Une fois reparti, Satan se tourna vers eux avec un petit ricanement et un sourire carnacier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un frisson traversa l'échine de chaque exorciste présent.

Méphisto et Amaimon vinrent s'assoir près du trône. Le directeur les regardait avec son éternel petit sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres alors que Amaimon n'avait de yeux que pour les chips qu'il était en train de grignoter.

Soudain, la porte située dans leur dos s'ouvrit brusquement les faisant sursauter. Et une voix qui était connue de tous s'éleva dans le silence de salle :

« -Oi Satan, on m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ! » Rin passa devant eux ne leur jetant aucun regard, lui aussi les ignorants. Un pincement se fit sentir dans le cœur de tous, bien plus intense dans celui de Yukio, leur en voulait-il vraiment pour n'avoir pas pu le sauvé lors de cette bataille ?

- Oui, oui mon fils. Répondit simplement le roi qui semblait, d'ailleurs, beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Des amis à toi sont venus te rendre une petite visite… Je me suis dit que peut-être tu aimerais les voir…

-Ha ouais … Répondit leur ami jetant en leur jetant un simple coup d'œil

-Pour te venger de ce qu'ils t'ont faits subir. Je sais qu'une profonde rancune à leur encontre t'habite depuis que tu es ici.

-Ha ouais ? demanda-t-il en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

-Si, si tu me l'as dit la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé si aimerais te venger d'eux ! Répondit-il apparemment légèrement énerver par le manque de réactions de son fils.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Dit-il en jetant un deuxième rapide coup d'œil vers les prisonniers. Ceux-ci se sentir comme brisés, Rin avait-il vraiment de la rancœur, de la haine qui allait à l'encontre des humains.

- Je peux leur faire tout ce que je veux ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Absolument tout. Murmura le roi avec un visage rempli de cruauté et de satisfactions voyant le visage décomposé des futures victimes de la fureur de son fils. Tu peux même les ramener chez toi si tu veux les torturer un peu plus longtemps.

- Oh d'accord. Conclu le demi-démon. »

Il se retourna alors vers ses –anciens?- amis, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais qui à ce moment ressemblait bien plus à celui d'un grand carnivore qui réfléchissait à comment il allait jouer avec sa proie qu'à un sourire venant d'un mignon petit truc poilu qui vient demander des caresses en ronronnant.

-« Bien commençons »

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Ulane : Et voilà ^^ pour le chapitre 2 de cette histoire que j'ai réécrite 3 fois

Rin : Hé ! N'essaye pas de justifier ton retard !

Ulane : Je ne suis pas si en retard que ça … si ? Mais bon tout ce que je peux promettre à mes lecteurs c'est qu'il n'y aura jamais plus d'un d'écoulé entre deux chapitres !

Rin : Et il c'est passé combien de temps depuis la mise en ligne de ton dernier chapitre ? hein ?( grand sourire et sure de gagner)

Ulane : 1 Mois jour pour jour ! Mouhahaha je ne suis même pas en retard !

Rin : Mouais … Mais tu m'as quand même fait poireauté un petit moment avant de savoir si j'allais survivre dans la Géhenne.

Ulane : Et tu est content ? (sourire mielleux )

Rin : NAAAAAAN ! C'est quoi cette fin pourrie on dirait que je vais tous les butés !

Ulane : Peut-être, peut-être pas … Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ^^

Rin : Tsss

Ulane : Bien laissons notre chère Rin bouder ^^ Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue exorcist **** de Kazue Kato**

**Ulane : **Je suis desoléééééééééééééée pour le retard de la publication de ce chapiiiiiiitre ! Désoléééééée

**Rin : **Bah qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _Ce n'est pas qu'elle m'a manquée mais l'espoir qu'elle ait disparu dans de curieuses et étranges conditions m'enchantaient T.T_

**Ulane **: Oh que tu es gentil de te soucier de moi, j'en pleurerai presque T.T Enfin bref, en fait je bloquais sur un passage, je me suis arrachée les cheveux et les yeux devant mais ça ne voulait pas venir. En plus c'était un passage que j'aimais bien T.T Et puis j'ai dû m'y résoudre, je l'ai zappé !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pô … Quel dommage T.T snif snif

**Zephyra**** :** pour tout t'avouer, j'hésitais à la faire yaoi ou pas. Si elle ne l'ai pas il n'y aura aucun couples ( je déteste Shiemi, donc hors de question de la mettre avec Rin ou Yukio !) et si elle finit par être yaoi, et ben le seul couple qui me plaît est Rin/Yukio … ça fait une de ses surprises quand tu m'a proposé du Méphisto/Rin, mais je suis désolé je ne pense pas que ce soit possible …Mais je tiens tout de même à te remercier pour ta review qui m'a fait grand plaisir ^^ !

Et merci à Lolita-manga, Zephyra et bird's lignes pour leurs reviews !(d'ailleurs c'est les seules que j'autorise à pouvoir me frapper parce que je suis en retard ! Na ! ^^)

**Question :** La review de Sephyra me fait douter … mais la suite de l'histoire dépendra de vous ! Voulez-vous du Yaoi ou voulez-vous que l'histoire reste sans couples ? Répondez moi dans votre review ^^

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapitre n°3

Sur ces mots Rin se rapprocha de ses (ex?)amis humains. Arrivé face à eux, il s'arrêta et les dévisagea, aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage. Les prisonniers étaient confus, déconcertés et désespérés. Alors Satan avait raison, Rin leur en voulait. Il allait les tuer après les avoir torturés, après les avoir fait souffrir comme il avait souffert. Leur cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait dans ce silence lourd et écrasant.

Ils devinaient que cette douleur venait de cette trahison, de leur trahison. Ils ressentaient ce qu'il avait dû éprouver il y a maintenant 1 an. Ils savaient que cette souffrance pouvait détruire un homme, ou alors le tourner vers les ténèbres, le meurtre, la vengeance. Ce dernier mot avait un goût amer qui demeura dans leurs bouches, leur rappelant leur faute, leur pêché, l'abandon de Rin, le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu l'aider, le protéger.

Leur détermination faiblit, ainsi que leur espoir de retourner à leur ancienne vie avec Rin, leur foi et leur confiance en la réussite de cette mission de sauvetage. Rien, plus rien, ils ne ressentaient rien d'autre et ne voulaient ressentir rien d'autre que cette souffrance qui les opprimaient. Comme si ils voulaient se repentir, se faire pardonner de leur faiblesse. Comme si cette douleur, ce mal était leur punition, leur châtiment pour n'avoir rien pu faire, non, pour n'avoir rien fait. Comme si ce supplice causé par leur culpabilité était la seul fin, la seule solution pour qu'il puisse les pardonner.

Rin perçut les sombres pensées qui agitaient ses amis. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, Dieu qu'il était devenu sadique depuis qu'il avait été envoyé ici.*

Puis, soudainement, faisant sursauter tout le monde (oui, oui tout le monde, même le graaaaaaand Satan ^^) il s'écria :

-« Oi ! Le vieux, t'aurais pas une bouteille sous la main ?

- Ca peut s'arranger. »

Répondit une voix qui était familière à certains des prisonniers. Et sous leurs yeux ébahis, le fantôme de Shiro, l'ancien Paladin, arriva, tranquillement, et tendit une sorte de récipient allongé dont la forme était irrégulière. Rin enleva le morceau de tissu qui permettait de le fermer et le renifla. Aussitôt une expression de dégoût apparu sur son visage. Il tira légèrement la langue en lâchant en même temps un faible « baaah ». Un long frisson traversa chacun des prisonniers. What it is ?(Envie éphémère de faire un peu d'anglais ^^Beta : _Je ne suis pas contre l'anglais mais alors fais le correctement! - What is that?)_

Satan parut soudainement très intéressé, non par le nouvel arrivant ou par la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, mais par la bouteille que son fils tenait à la main. Sous le regard horrifié du groupe humain, le roi des démons se lécha les lèvres de sa langue fourchue et râpeuse qui avait une certaine ressemblance avec un fin serpent gluant. Une lueur de convoitise prit aussi place dans ces yeux qui devinrent rouge. Un long frisson parcourut toutes les personnes présentes, démons, humains et même fantôme à cette vision.

Rin repris tout de même la parole, bien qu'une légère hésitation se fit sentir dans ses premiers mots.

« - Ça te dit un échange ? Fit-il tout en agitant le flacon.

-Hoho, mon fils essayerait-il de faire du marchandage avec le plus grand démon de tous les temps, régisseur de la Géhenne et détenteur d'un pouvoir illimité ainsi que d'une armée de millions de soldats ? ricanale roi d'une voix menaçante.

-Tout à fait. Répondit son fils pas du tout déstabilisé par l'énumération de son père.

-Héhé si tu me prends par les sentiments …c'est d'accord ! »conclut le souverain d'un ton joyeux.

Rin leva les yeux au ciel, puis il lança la bouteille au roi démoniaque. Cela fait, il s'approcha de ses amis, reprenant un visage impassible bien qu'une légère lueur d'amusement luisait toujours dans ces yeux. Arrivé à la hauteur des poteaux qui les retenaient, il s'arrêta pour observer les liens qui entravaient ses amis. Il fit alors apparaître une petite flamme dans sa main et l'approcha des chaînes. Elles fondirent les unes après les autres libérant ainsi les prisonniers.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. L'ambiance de la pièce qui quelques minutes plus tôt était tendue et insupportable venait de changer du tout au tout. Satan regardait sa bouteille avec des étoiles plein les yeux et ne semblait pas vouloir se préoccuper d'autre chose, de leur côté Méphisto et Amaimon parlaient entre eux, se désolant de voir leur père céder ces humains pour un simple liquide, Les prisonniers tout juste libérés ,eux, étaient trop secoués pour réagir, il faut dire que cela faisait beaucoup de choses et de sentiments à assimiler en très peu de temps. Ce fut Rin qui reprit la parole en premier.

« -On y va.

-Mmh.» Répondirent en chœur ses amis trop heureux de pouvoir quitter cette pièce ainsi que l'angoissante présence de Satan. (Parce que même in love de sa bouteille il reste imposant et stressant ^^)

Toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers la porte, mais au moment où Rin s'apprêtait à franchir la porte menant hors de la salle de trône, la voix de Satan retentit, se répercutant aux murs, faisant écho tel un souffle glacial s'infiltrant en vous et vous tétanisant par son sombre, froid et cruel hurlement.

« -Faites bien attention à vous, pauvres petits humains. Ils vous a peut-être sauvé mais la vengeance hante encore et hantera toujours son esprit tant qu'il ne l'aura pas apaisée. Il me l'a avoué, lors d'une nos rare conversations, je me souviens encore de ses mots quand il m'a dit: « ils seront châtiés pour ce qui m'ont fait. J'abattrai sur eux ma propre justice, je leur assignerai à chacun leur condamnation, leur pénitence pour leur actes. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Rin, cherchant sur son visage un signe, un indice qui aurait pu démentir des paroles du roi. Seul un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du demi-démon.

« - Héhé,il est possible quej'aie dit quelque chose de ce genre là … Mais il me semblait que j'avais seulement dit que j'irai bien leur coller un pain en pleine tête pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. »

Le groupe humain gloussa à ces mots. Décidemment leur ami ne changerait jamais. Rin se retourna, dos au souverain, et ajouta alors qu'il s'éloignait :

« -Je tiens à préciser, aussi, que suite à cette déclaration je t'ai dit que j'étais un exorcist avant d'être un « démon ». Puis levant la main en l'agitant doucement prononça ces derniers mots sans pour autant se retourner, Bye Pôpa ! »

Seul Yukio rit à ces derniers mots, puis faisant signe aux autres de le suivre il franchit la porte quelques pas derrière son frère qui lui avait tant manqué durant cette dernière année

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Note : Kuro, durant tout le chapitre est sur les épaules de Rin. J'ai oublié de le préciser et je l'expliquerai plus tard - -''

Ulane : C'est la fin ! Enfin ! Dis, dis Rin, t'as vu, j'ai été sympa avec toi dans ce chapitre

Rin : *murmure* En espérant que ça puisse continuer …

Ulane : tu as dit quelque chose ?* grand sourire*

Rin pourquoi y'a plein de fleur et d'étoiles qui scintillent autour de toi ?

Ryûji : Elle doit simplement être heureuse d'avoir fini ce chapitre enfin … Ha, Au fait y'a quoi dans la bouteille ?

Ulane : De l'alcooooooooooool ! Et oui je fais passer la graaaaand Satan pour un poivrot !

Satan : je ne suis pas un poivrot, « Manger est un besoin de l'estomac, l'alcool est un besoin de l'âme » ! *tout fière de sa citation*

Ulane : oui mais on dit aussi « Plus d'hommes se sont noyés dans l'alcool que dans la mer » Et pan dans ta tête ! *fière d'avoir fermé le clapet du graaaaand Satan* Reviews ? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue exorcist **

Ulane : Et me revoilà pour, j'espère, votre plus grand bonheur

Rin : Et pour notre plus grand malheur (en retard une fois de plus …)

Ulane : Aussi ^^ !

Disclaimer : Toujours pô à moi … quel dommage T .T

Rin : et quel bonheur pour nous

Ulane : grr méchant

Note : rien en particulier … Ha si ! Je ne suis encore en retard, mou qui voulait poster en avance pour me faire pardonner pour la dernière fois …

Et je remercie ma bêta Milipop pour sa correction ^^

Enjoy !

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

**Chapitre 4**

Une fois tous détachés, ils suivirent Rin à travers d'innombrables couloirs du palais de Satan. Ils marchèrent d'une allure vive durant une dizaine de minutes dans un silence complet chacun étant plongé dans ses réflexions et pensées.

Pour nos amis enfin libérés, un sentiment de soulagement et de calme était venu s'insinuer en eux, chassant leur désespoir et leurs craintes. Ces dernières les avaient étouffés lentement, doucement, endormant leur vigilance durant cette année passée sans Rin, se voyant repoussées quand elles se faisaient trop pressantes. Mais lors de ces derniers jours elles avaient pu s'abattre de tout leur poids sur eux, les écrasants et balayant tous les espoirs qui vivaient dans leur cœur.

Le fait de savoir qu'il ne leur en voulait pas avait agi comme un antidote contre le plus puissant et douloureux des venins qui avait pris possession d'eux, de leurs âmes. Il était encore leur ami et il les avait sauvés. A cet instant, pour eux, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Rin, qui était à la tête de la file et Kuro toujours sur ses épaules, zieutait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes le regard serein de ses amis. Il fronça quelques instants les sourcils avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Yukio qui le suivait s'arrêta aussi mais les autres trop plongé dans leur monde rose et heureux intérieur leur rentrèrent dedans. Yukio se retrouva écrasé par Ryûji et Shiemi. Le demi-démon qui s'était écarté au dernier moment avait échappé au massacre.

-« On peut savoir à quoi vous pensez ? Commença-t-il.

- Euh … Shiemi honteuse se releva baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

- Du calme Rin ils sont simplement heureux de te revoir. Dit Shiro afin de venir en aide à la jeune fille.

- … Il les regarda en silence fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

- D'ailleurs tu marches trop vite. Pense à nous, on vient de passer plusieurs jours dans une prison moisie ! s'écria Renzo secouant légèrement sa chevelure rose de sa main.

- … Rin se retint de faire tout commentaire comme : « Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous faire prendre » ou « ben moi ça va faire un an que je vis dans un monde moisi»

- Et puis Satan a dit que nous pouvions quitter le palais sans nous en faire, qu'il n'enverrait personne pour nous empêcher de partir. Dit Shiemi d'une toute petite voix étant mal à l'aise par (ici mets plutôt "à cause de") le mutisme de leur ami.

A cet instant, les yeux de Rin se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et les exorcistes purent voir le demi-démon ouvrir et fermé la bouche, comme si il venait d'entendre l'une des pires bêtises de sa vie (du genre celles qu'il racontait avant ^^). La jeune fille baissa de nouveau la tête, gênée par la réaction de son ami, rougissant à en faire faner une de ces rose au rouge éclatant que les amoureux transis s'arrachent pour leurs rendez-vous galants. Ryûji se fit rapidement la remarque que Rin ressemblait à un poisson rouge, ou bleu dans ce cas présent, qui était en train d'agoniser parce qu'il a sauté hors de son bocal (triste destin …)

Rin reprenant un peu contenance et un sourire narquois aux lèvres dit :

« - Dites-moi, dans quel monde vous vivez?

-…

Tellement surpris par cette question, personne ne sut quoi répondre ou pour certain, la question avait du mal à s'imprimer dans leur cerveau …

-J'ose vous préciser que nous parlons de Satan. Il ne nous laissera jamais partir tranquillement. Je suis sûr qu'une jolie cour d'honneur nous attend aux portes du palais. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque blasé, déjà fatigué à l'idée de se battre. Puis esquissant un mince sourire devant l'expression ahurie de ses amis il ajouta d'une voix douce : « Allons-y maintenant »

Ils se remirent alors en route, se sentant soudainement comme réanimé par ce simple sourire. Ils arrivèrent vite aux lourdes portes du château, Rin grimaça alors légèrement. Shiro s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, quand le demi-démon se retourna et le foudroya du regard, le faisant taire. Puis après un court soupir Rin s'avança et poussa les lourdes portes.

Une sombre lumière (je suis trop fière de mon oxymore ! ^^) aveugla légèrement les humains alors qu'ils s'avançaient à la suite du brun. Une fois les portes passées, ils purent se rendre compte de la véracité des propos de leur ami : une centaine de démons étaient présents, certains volant, d'autres rampants, se chamaillant et se bousculant pour pouvoir être au plus près de l'entrée du palais.

Rin, sans aucune hésitation s'avança à travers la foule qui s'écarta vivement de son chemin, mais quand ses amis le suivirent la masse difforme se rapprocha dangereusement d'eux. Le demi-démon s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna, les créatures de Satan se stoppèrent attendant la réaction de leur prince.

Les flammes qui jusqu'ici étaient restées calmes et discrète commencèrent à s'agiter autour de lui, donnant l'impression qu'une ombre aussi noire que les ténèbres venait de l'envelopper et qu'elle n'attendait que son accord pour pouvoir s'étendre et tous les engloutir en ses abysses insondables. (TROP FIERE ! ^^ ça va je me tais)

« - Le premier qui les touche je le bouffe. »

Les mots de Rin avaient pétrifiées toutes les personnes présentes sauf Shiro qui continuait à ricaner dans son coin et Kuro qui dormait toujours confortablement, calé sur les épaules de son maître. Les démons étaient paralysés de peur, les humains eux étaient figés de surprise. C'est alors que, doucement très doucement la foule difforme recula, trouvant soudainement un grand intérêt pour les arbres présents un peu plus loin ou alors pour le ciel dont la couleur étonnait grandement les humains.

Rin haussa légèrement les épaules, soulagé d'avoir pu éviter ce combat qui pourtant lui avait semblé imminent, et recommença à marcher. Ses amis le suivirent sans un mot, choqués, quand Yukio pouffa discrètement s'attirant le regard interrogateur de ses amis humain, « …je le bouffe » jamais il n'avait entendu pire menace, finalement Rin resterait toujours Rin.

Arrivés au bord d'une falaise, le demi-démon s'arrêta semblant guetter quelque chose. C'est alors que les humains réalisèrent une chose : le palais était construit sur un énorme plateau dont les bords étaient plus coupants que n'importe quel couteau, et sa pente semblait être verticale au sol. Ils pouvaient ainsi voir, pour la première fois, le royaume des enfers s'étendre du bas de la falaise jusqu'à perte de vue, se déployant tel une mer aux couleurs pourpre et aux reflets violet.

Perdus dans la contemplation de ce paysage inconnu et pourtant si attrayant, les humains ne virent pas les trois démons se poser à côté d'eux. Ils ne revinrent à la réalité seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent leur ami les appeler.

« - Le seul moyen de redescendre est de monter sur les bird-dolors » Dit Rin tout en désignant les démons qui étaient à leurs côtés. Ils ressemblaient à de larges serpents dotés d'ailes membraneuses comme des ailes de chauve-souris. Ils montèrent alors par groupes de deux sur les étranges créatures (elles ne pouvaient pas en accueillir plus), les groupes furent rapidement faits, Shiemi monta avec Shura, Renzo avec Izumo et Konekomaru avec Ryuji. Une fois tout le monde installé, seuls restait Rin et Yukio au sol.

« - Ils manque des bird-dolors, il n'y a plus assez de place ». Dit Shiemi de sa petite voix

Le demi démon la regarda doucement avant de répondre « Ne t'inquiète pas, on a un autre moyen » il s'éloigna jusqu'à arriver au bord de la falaise et fit signe à son frère de le suivre. Une fois côte à côte, Rin ferma brièvement les yeux tout en se concentrant.

C'est alors que deux immenses ailes apparurent dans son dos. Leurs plumes étaient aussi noires que les ténèbres elles même, de nombreux reflets bleus ondulaient le long de ses plumes et donnaient encore plus de profondeurs à la noirceur de ses ailes. De petites flammes, elles aussi de couleur azur, étaient présentes sur les extrémités de ses ailes leurs donnant une apparence presque irréelle.

Un petit sourire orna les lèvres de Rin, heureux de son petit effet et se fit la remarque que depuis qu'il les avait retrouvés il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse et taquine, une humeur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps ou tout du moins pas aussi fortement. Il fallait l'avouer, ils lui avaient manqué, vraiment manqué. Que ce soit les idioties perverse dîtes par Renzo, la folie des chats de Konekomaru, le décolleté de Shura, la trop grande naïveté de Shiemi, l'air supérieur de miss no sourcil, la tête de délinquant de cet intello de première de Ryuji et surtout, surtout, Yukio, cet idiot de frère pleurnichard. Ils lui avaient tous terriblement manqué.

Sur ces douces pensées, il attrapa la taille de Yukio et le sera contre lui s'assurant qu'il avait une bonne prise et Kuro, toujours perché sur ses épaules, s'enroula autour du cou de son maître pour être sûr de ne pas tomber. Son frère surpris dans un premier temps comprit vite ou il voulait en venir et commença à paniquer.

« Nan, nan, Rin. Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblotante. On ne va pas vol … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rin s'élança de la falaise.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Fut la seule chose que pu dire Yukio lors de la chute (d'ailleurs sa voix tira dans les aigus, une vrai fillette ^^) puis Rin déploya ses ailes et laissa porter par le vent, son frère cessa de crier lorsqu'il ne se sentit plus tomber mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Du coin de l'œil, le demi-démon vit que les bird-dolors avaient eux aussi décollés, plus calmement et délicatement évidement, et le suivaient, il remarqua aussi que leurs passagers étaient plus pâles que d'habitude et il mit cela sur le fait qu'ils volaient pour la première fois sur ces étranges volatiles. (Moi je pense surtout que c'est à cause d'avoir vu leurs amis se jeter du haut d'une falaise sans parachute ^^)

Rin sentit alors son frère se détendre un peu et grogner, en tendant légèrement l'oreille il put l'entendre le maudire pour au moins les sept prochaines générations. Un ricanement lui échappa, ce que Yukio prit évidement assez mal et recommença à grommeler.

Durant le vol, Yukio observa le paysage qui défilait sous lui. Une forêt s'y étendait, on y voyait quelques petites clairières où étaient construits des manoirs ressemblants à ceux du 17ème ou 18ème siècle.

Les couleurs dominantes, à son grand étonnement, tiraient toujours vers l'indigo ou le violet donnant un semblant de monochromie au paysage. Il était habitué aux couleurs chatoyantes et diverses qui composait son monde, du bleu pour le ciel, du vert pour les forêts, du marron pour le sol, du blanc pour les murs des maisons etc. … Ce dégradé améthyste alliait douceur et dangerosité, beauté et inconnu aux yeux de l'humain.

Ils volèrent ainsi durant une bonne demi-heure avant de se poser au milieu d'une forêt, loin de toute autre habitations. Devant eux se dressait un petit manoir de style victorien assez sobre. Rin fit disparaître ses ailes noires et déclara d'une voix douce « Bienvenue chez moi »

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Ulane : j'ai finiiiiiiiiiis

Rin : enfin.

Ulane : * regard suspicieux* Tu vas encore me dire des méchancetés ?

Rin : Nan même pas, je dois avouer que j'aime bien ton chapitre.

Ulane : vraiment * de grands yeux pleins d'espoir*

Rin : Yeah, je peux voler c'est trop claaaaasse !

Ulane : Toi aussi tu trouves ^^ Bref, chers lecteurs, vous êtes maintenant rassurés Rin n'est pas passé du côté obscure de la force. D'ailleurs je pense que la partie la plus noire, ténébreuse, obscure, sombre, orageuse … est passée. Maintenant se sera un peu plus joyeux ^^ ? Bref à bientôt et j'attends vos reviews.


End file.
